Dragon Eye
by BlazingOCStar
Summary: Dianette Akumu has the dragon Acnologia in her. She has seen so many losses. When she comes to Konoha, she thinks everything will be okay. For once. Until she meets Sasuke. The brother of the guy who killed her clan. Can she trust him until it's too late? Kinda-Sorta Fairy tail/Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ready for a new story? Before I start, I'm using my Fairy Tail OC, Dianette Bloodstone. But in this story, she is Dianette Akumu. Let's start!**

* * *

><p>There is only one word to describe the Akumu clan: Dangerous<p>

At least that's what everyone thinks.

All because of what one man did in the history of my clan. He led all of Japan to misery. He turned ninja against ninja. He thought war was the only answer. He was soon defeated however.

Ever since everyone hated my clan. In a few decades, things lit up. My clan could actually show their faces without being attacked. But everyone still hated us. A few years later, I was born. But that was the day of the Nine Tails attack.

There was also something else that attacked: The shadow dragon Acnologia.

He got sealed inside of me.

People started hating my clan even more.

5 years later, My mom and I went to a market. People were glaring and whispering about us. This little girl who was the same age as me ran up to me. She told me her name was Suziki. She wanted to be friends with me. I smiled and agreed.

we started meeting in secret places for months. She was my best friend.

Then one day, we were hanging out, and a masked man came out of nowhere, and killed her.

In. Front. Of. Me.

I escaped just in time.

I was isolated for a year. Then my parents told me about a sensei who wanted to meet with me. To help me with chakra control and (because of the drago that was inside of me) magic. He specialized in those things apparently. His name was Sensei Makarov.

Awesome old guy. But he was a bit of a perv.

* * *

><p>1 year later...<p>

"Bye mom." I said as I left to go train with the old perv.

As I walked, I said hi and waved at everyone as I passed through my hidden clan. We hid among the shadows. But we have really thrived. I try to seem perky as I pass, but I couldn't help but feel as though something terribly wrong was going to happen.

I got to my training spot to see some silver-haired troll. I decide to mess with him. It'll buy me some time as I wait for Makarov. I climb a tree and hang upside down from it.

"Hi mister." I say. The silver troll jumps and turns around.

**A/N: This whole scene is like the one from Wreck-It-Ralph when Ralph enters Sugar Rush and has an encounter with Vanellope.**

Time skip

I skip back to my village with the trolls Konoha head band in my hands, the feeling of dread was gone, but it came back as I smelled the blood.

I didn't hear screaming obnoxious boys. No dogs. No hustle and bustle of people.

I entered the village. There was blood and dead bodies. Everything was crapped up.

I saw a man walking away. He was a few years older than me. He turned and saw me. He had Raven black hair in a pony tail. He had twin scars down his face. His eyes were red. It was Sharingan. He lunged at me.

I ran like hell.

I ran back to the place I saw troll man. I ran into him.

"What are you doing brat?" He said. The man with the ponytail came around the corner.

"Itachi Uchiha..." said troll man. 'Itachi' looked at me with his red eyes. His eyes got a little wider. I must be using my Dragon Eye. I ran away again.

Itachi Uchiha... I will NEVER forget those two words.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM WHAT? I'm done with the first chapter. The other chapters will be up pretty soon. I don't own Naruto, Acnologia, or Makarov. I own Dianette, and the Akumu clan. And Dragon Eye. Wanna know what the hell that is? Well keep reading! See ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

present day Konoha-

"Wait, why do I have to come here again?" Dia said as she walked through the halls of the Academy.

"To learn chakra control. Your chakra has been getting out of hand lately." Kakashi said.

Kakashi found Dia in Sunagakure on a mission. She was alone outside and it was raining. She had a dead looke in her eyes. Kakashi felt pity for her as he took her in as his own daughter. Isn't that sweet?

"Oh come on. I'm basically a Jounin. I pretty sure I-"

"You took down at least 120 trees the last time you did a jutsu."

"I say that's progress. I _was _aiming for 80 trees."

"You were aiming for 40 trees. And that's not progress. That's your chakra being out of control."

"Tch. Whatever."

After a few minutes of bickering, they reached the door of Iruka sensei's classroom.

"Why don't we just leave? If we go now, no one will notice." Dia said hopefully.

"He's already expecting you." Dia groaned.

Kakashi opened the classroom door and Dia walked in.

"Excuse me Iruka sensei, your new student is here." Kakashi walked out.

Sasuke's POV

There's a new girl huh? She doesn't look so tough.

"Hi, my name is Dianette Hatake. But you guys can call me Dia." Hatake? Kakashi never said anything about having a daughter. All the guys in the class were staring at her with goo goo eyes. Except Shika, who was asleep, and Naruto who was waving at her.

"Hey Dia!" he said. Dia looked at him smiled and came over.

Hold up, am I MISSING something?

"Naru-chan! I didn't know you were here! Things are starting to look up now!" she said.

There were whispers in the class, mostly the boys.

"What's a pretty girl like her doing with Naruto."

"She has no idea what she's getting into."

Iruka started talking again. "Alright class, settle down. Dia, why don't you tell us a little more about your Self?"

"Okay, well I like training, cooking, singing, and hanging out with Naruto. I don't like people who think they're better than everyone else, and I've always wanted to be captain of the ANBU Black Ops. Does any one want to ask me questions?"

Almost everyone's hand went up.

"Uh ok. You." she pointed to a random guy.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I knew he was going to ask that.

"No." Dia sweatdrop. "You." she pointed to Ino. Oh no.

"Do you like anyone?"

"No."

"You didn't even check!"

"Ugh." Dia scanned the columns. She stopped when she saw me. Her eyes were narrowed and then they went wide a little. She must like me. Damn, another fangirl. She finished scanning and said, "Nope. No one."

She must be hiding it.

Dia's POV

I quickly scanned the class. I stopped when I saw that onyx eyed boy. He looked familiar.

_Itachi..._

That's it! He looks like Itachi! Oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Nope. No one." I said after I was done.

"Tch. Yea right. I saw you staring at my Sasuke-kun." said the blonde.

"Look blondey, I don't want your stupid Sasuke. So don't go judging beforehand, alright?"

She looked stunned. She sat back down. Nice way to make friends, Dia.

"Why don't you sit next to Naruto?" Iruka sensei said. "Oh. And you'll be on your father's team. Team 7.

"Who's in Team 7?"

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

YES! Naruto's on my team. Wait, so is Sasuke. This is going to be awkward.

Sasuke's POV

Stupid? STUPID?! How DARE she? I'll show her. Good thing she's on my team.


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm sorry for making you wait for the next chapter, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Dia's POV<p>

Dia-chan, where is he?" Naruto asked. We were waiting for my troll-dad to show up. Baka.

"He's probably still taking a shower." I answered.

"Than why are you here?"

"I'm not like him at all. I hate being late."

"Hey," said Sakura, "We don't exactly know you all that well. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Okay. You already know my name so , I like training, and hanging out with Naruto, I don't like arrogant jerks, my hobbies are playing music, fighting, pranking, and cooking, and my dream is to become captain of the ANBU black ops. Oh! Little tid-bit about me, I lose my temper easily."

"Tch.

Sasuke's POV

There's no way a ghost like her could ever be part of the ANBU black ops.

"Tch." I say.

"What?" she asks.

"Like you could become part of the ANBU."

She grimaced.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't be? Duck-ass."

WHAT?

"What did you just say?"

"What's wrong? Hard of hearing? I said Duck. Ass."

Naruto laughs. I said the same thing to him in the academy.

Then Sakura steps in. Ugh.

"Hey! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that! I tried to be nice to you, but you took it to your advantage."

Dia glared at her. I saw something flicker in her eye again. That's when Kakashi decided to show up. Naruto and Sakura yelled at him while Dia and I stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>Later on..<p>

Dia's POV

After Kakashi death poked Naruto in the butt, I saw Sasuke crouching in the bushes. I went over to him.

"Idiots." he said.

"Right?" He jumped and turned around.

"Oh. it's just you."

"I was wondering, do you wanna work together?" I asked.

"No." I fake pouted. "Aww, why?"

"Because you'll only get in my way." He said.

ExCUSE ME? But I can't tell him off. He already left. Whatever. I hear screaming. It's Sakura. I ran to where I heard her. I saw her passed out on the ground. I ran over to her and shook her awake.

"Sakura...Sakura...wake up." She groaned. Then she started yelling.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Sakura, calm down. Do you want to work together?" She glared at me.

"No way. I'd never work with you. Besides, I have to find my Sasuke-kun." She got up and started looking for the said raven haired emo. I growled. Oh, well. Her loss. Maybe Naruto will work with me. I walk around trying to look for him or any of my teammates. I finally find Naruto tied up hanging upsidedown. After laughing, I helped him.

"Thanks Dia-chan!" He said.

"No problem Naru-chan. Do you want to work together?"

"No thanks Dia-chan! I want to get those bells for us by myself!" he said. Epic sweat-drop. Naruto is sweet, but stupid.

A few minutes later...

I came upon a clearing where I saw Sakura unconscious the ground and Sasuke's head out of the ground. I burst out laughing.

"Would you help me?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Not yet."

"Why?" I walked up to him and started pinching and pulling his cheeks. He looked so annoyed.

"Would you stop that and help me? Please?' I stopped.

"Did you just say please?" He sweat-dropped. "Yes. So?"

"Say it again."

"No."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"*sigh* Fine. Please help me."

"Okay." I put my hands around his head. He blushed.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Casanova. I'll just pull you from the ground."

"Oh. WHAT?" I yanked his head and he shrieked. at least he's free.

"Couldn't you have done a jutsu?"

"Yes. But where's the fun in that?"

I woke Sakura up. She started yelling.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Ugh. This again.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I got lazy.<strong>


End file.
